Return
by Luka-sama
Summary: La gente que rencarna generalmente no tiene sus recuerdos intactos, Nene sin embargo, los tiene. Historia paralela donde el tiempo de Nene se termina. Spoiler del manga capitulo 55.


_Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun No me pertenece._

_Dedicado especialmente a Yessica Konata en Facebook quien me alerto que por fin se hizo este apartado en fanfiction para la serie._

**Return**

Nene había prometido estar al lado de Hanako hasta el último momento. Aun conociendo lo corto que sería ese tiempo, había logrado enamorarse del espectro con facilidad a pesar de su extraña forma de ser. Lo bueno y lo malo, Nene lo había aceptado al igual que este también la había aceptado a ella. Por eso en sus últimos momentos, cuando se despidió de Hanako con una sonrisa, sabía que si bien este sufría se volverían a encontrar, en la otra vida supuso, algún día este niño problemático la alcanzaría.

Por eso.

No entendía como las cosas se tornaron de esta manera.

La muerte debería ser menos, ruidosa.

O eso pensó.

En realidad lo que pasaba es que Yashiro Nene tuvo la extraña suerte de rencarnar después de su muerte, lo cual no es tan extraño, si toma el recuerdo de su último año de vida rodeada de espectros y otras cosas.

Aun así…

.

.

.

¿Se supone que debe recordarlo todo?

.

.

.

Nene vuelve a nacer con todos sus recuerdos intactos y una extraña confusión, sin entender todo y a la vez si lo comprende. Ve a su nueva madre sonreírle mientras su nombre anterior se conserva, por alguna extraña casualidad del universo incluso su apellido (Yashiro en realidad no es un apellido poco común) también lo mantiene su familia. Contrario a los bebes que nacen al mundo, Yashiro llora ese día porque no entiende cómo termina nuevamente en el mundo humano.

Y tiene que ser un bebé de nuevo.

Apesta.

.

Los primeros años en la segunda vida de Nene son un asco, ser un bebe no es divertido si tienes que sentarte en tu popo. El lado bueno es que puede volver a tocar el agua sin volverse un pez. Aun a pesar de sus quejas, su vida no es mala y lo descubre de inmediato. Como un mal chiste del destino tiene un hermano mayor llamado Sousuke, quien es la viva imagen del misterio número 3. Amable, torpe y un hermano mayor que la ama mucho aunque claramente no recuerda su vida pasada.

Mitsuba, había sido su nombre en la vida pasada, bueno, su apellido.

Pero ahora era Yashiro Sousuke.

—Sou-niichan—le llama cuando puede volver hablar por sus cuerdas vocales.

Su hermano cinco años mayor sonríe emocionado, mientras a su alrededor sus padres aplauden emocionados tomándola como una niño genio.

Nada más lejos de la realidad, suele pensar Nene con pesar, pero es feliz de tener una nueva familia. Anteriormente en su vida pasada solo había vivido con su madre y en realidad no eran buenos recuerdos ya que ella siempre trabajo. Ahora su familia está llena de amor y se pregunta si Kami-sama está recompensándola por eso.

En ocasiones piensa que es mejor si hubiera nacido sin sus recuerdos de la vida pasada, pero aun así, intenta aprovechar al máximo su vida.

—Te quiero Nene-chan—dice su hermano mayor abrazándola.

Y ella es feliz en ese momento.

Aunque algo falta.

Siempre falta algo.

.

Nene ve con horror a sus 8 años como sus tobillos empiezan a crecer con ella, generando algunas burlas de sus compañeros. Su familia no le toma tanta importancia y su hermano mayor Sou siempre dice que se ve adorable. Ella solo ríe de la ironía de la vida que parece siempre joderla en su físico. No es tan diferente a su anterior vida (con tobillos incluidos) solamente su cabello deja de ser tan albino para tomar una tonalidad algo castaña y sus ojos siguen siendo castaños. Sousuke tiene igual un cabello un poco más oscuro, pero ese mismo rostro amable que en esta vida le ha ganado más amigos.

En realidad gran parte es de ella, que ignorando que su hermano tiene 13 años, le aconseja para hacer amigos y rápidamente está rodeado de chicos del club de periodismo de esa academia en Tokio donde logra entrar. Ella probablemente termine en un lugar menos artístico. Para sorpresa de su padre, aunque parece siempre tener un intelecto mayor que sus compañeros, en realidad no es un genio, solamente es una niña con mentalidad mayor por su vida pasada.

Pero no destaca.

En su lugar se hace amiga de una niña llamada Mei, que sin duda también es la rencarnación de su anterior vida Shijima.

Mucho más sana.

Pero llena del talento que su antecesora y amor por las pinturas.

Cuando ve a Mei y Sousuke, entiende porque tiene sus recuerdos, al verlos felices con su nueva vida.

.

Con doce años Nene pasa por primera vez frente a la Academia Kamome, se detiene frente al lugar y ve de forma perdida a su interior, deseando entrar y correr al baño de niñas para saber si todo es verdad o un simple sueño. Han pasado muchos años, lo descubre poco después que cumple un año en esta vida. Pero no es hasta que tiene 12 años que sus padres le dan suficiente autonomía (a pesar de su aparente madurez mental) para que pueda salir a sus anchas.

Desea entrar.

Pero si lograra ver a Hanako, solamente significaría que moriría pronto.

Es triste.

Pero realmente quiere verlo.

Una vez más.

—No está ahí—dice una voz a su espalda, que la hace sobresaltarse cuando Tsuchigomori sensei aparece atrás de ella con la misma apariencia de siempre.

—Sensei no puedo creer que sigas con vida—dice sin malicia, pero este solo bufa molesto observándola detenidamente.

Debe estar sorprendido de verla con una apariencia claramente más sana, un uniforme de una academia en Tokio y un color de cabello diferente.

—Amane no está en la academia…la mayoría de los misterios no están—informa este ignorando que ella jamás le dijo que lo recuerda.

Pero parece obvio en este contexto.

Sus ojos se abren levemente, antes de apretar los puños con fuerza.

—¿Se fue?—cuestiona al aire recordando como juntos habían roto el sello que puso la abuela de Minamoto.

Claro que podría irse, pero había esperado que…

¿Qué había esperado?

Era imposible que Hanako supiera que ella renacería o que la esperara para algo que no tenía sentido. Pero tal vez…

Volvió a ver a Sensei con decisión.

—Pero si vuelve aquí, puedes decirle que estoy viva, que me busque en la academia de Tokio, que yo…—

—Amane no ha vuelto ni una vez en estos cincuenta años—la corta el espectro haciendo que sus ojos se abran de incredulidad.

Ni una vez.

Su rostro deja la decisión para tornarse oscuro y melancólico, tal vez el niño había logrado conseguir lo que quería. Fuera lo que fuera, tal vez la estaba buscando, o tal vez la había olvidado. Ella había muerto y él estuvo atado tanto tiempo en esta tierra. Al menos que ella estuviera cerca de su propia muerte, sería imposible verlo, solo podría ver a sensei, porque él se dejó ver a sus estudiantes.

Una mano en su cabeza la hizo casi soltar lágrimas.

—No vengas más niña, esta academia ya no es la que conoces…aun así…disfrutaría una charla con una rencarnación como la tuya—musito este con una leve sonrisa antes de irse.

Su camino a casa es automático y cuando queda tendida en su cama.

Las lágrimas suelen salir sin contenerlas.

.

Nene tiene 16 años cuando vuelve a encontrarse con Kou-kun, ella queda estática en medio de Tokio cuando ve al chico que tuvo aventuras con ella, vuelto todo un hombre mayor que sonríe tiernamente cuando la ve. Este le toma las manos con amabilidad, que la hacen asustarse un poco al verlas llenas de arrugas, pero sus ojos siguen siendo los amables de su amigo.

—Es buen verte…Sempai—dice este amablemente y las lágrimas salen de sus ojos al ver a su anterior amigo.

Kou es amable y saluda a su hermano mayor con igual calidez, aunque este ya lo ha conocido.

Ahora entiende que su hermano mayor con 21 años había estado trabajando en un proyecto de fotografías donde Kou, este había prestado parte de sus terrenos llenos de paisajes para que tomara fotografías para una revista importante. Ella quien había llegado para dejarle el almuerzo a su hermano, se sorprende como Kou de saber quién era el otro.

—No sabía que ya conocías a Minamoto-san—dice Sousuke con una sonrisa curiosa.

Probablemente confundido por como un hombre mayor le decía Sempai.

—Pequeño Sousuke te falta tanto por aprender—dice Minamoto con una sonrisa traviesa.

Este rueda los ojos antes de volver a su trabajo, dejándolos a ambos sentados en el porche.

Nene sonríe al escuchar parte de la historia de Minamoto como exorcista, también como mediador entre ambos mundos y como se enamoró de una chica. Le hablo sobre su boda y sobre sus hijos, también como de sus nietos. Los cincuenta años de diferencia entre ambos son pesados para Nene, pero Minamoto sonríe recordando que la amistad de ambos seria para siempre.

No menciona a Hanako ni una sola vez.

Pero promete venir de nuevo con su hermano la próxima vez.

—Me gustaría eso Sempai—dice el abuelo con la misma sonrisa de su infancia.

Lo cual la hace sonreír a ella.

.

Con 18 años ella vuelve ver a Aoi y está claramente no la reconoce. Había ido de compras a una ciudad lejana de Tokio para conseguir el regalo para el cumpleaños de Minamoto, cuando la ve sentada en una plaza sonriéndole a un niño que debe ser su nieto a cómo está la llama abuela. Su corazón duele al ver como su mejor amiga pasa a su lado sin reconocerla, al centrarse en el niño a su lado.

La ve caminar hasta un hombre que la espera con una sonrisa arrugada como la de ella.

Akane está con ella.

Es bueno saberlo.

El adulto la mira unos segundos, pero es eclipsado por Aoi haciendo una escena digna de cuando eran adolescentes.

Mei la llama a su lado y ella se quita las lágrimas de su rostro.

.

El día predestinado es cuando tiene 20 años, ella está corriendo porque llegaría tarde a su primer día de trabajo y su gato Yako la ha mordido antes de irse. No tiene pruebas de que el gato en realidad sea la misma Yako que conoció, pero días como ese siente que es la misma zorra. Llega al planetario casi jadeante, viendo como su jefe la mira con dudas sobre si debió contratarla o no, pero ella solo ríe nerviosa antes de ponerse su uniforme.

En ocasiones se pregunta si su amor por las estrellas es debido a Hanako en su vida anterior, si tal vez fue ella quien al final termino enamorada del cielo nocturno o si solamente es una forma de estar cerca de él.

No lo sabe.

Solo sabe que ama su trabajo.

Es una guía en medio del planetario, generalmente guiando excursiones de menores, en otras señalando datos curiosos a los visitantes o simplemente aclarando datos. Su conocimiento de las estrellas es extenso, dado que ella en realidad ama el cielo nocturno, porque amaba a Hanako y Hanako era el cielo nocturno para ella, inalcanzable, pero de alguna forma tan cercano a su mano.

Cada día ella sonríe a las personas y aunque algunos niños se burlan de sus talones, en general la gente la suele querer mucho.

Sabe tanto del tema, que debe ser el motivo por el cual su jefe no la despide aunque casi llega tarde todos los días.

Per regresando el tema, fue poco después de ponerse su uniforme y dejar a una excursión en la sala cuando alguien toca su hombro. Ella prepara su mejor sonrisa para el próximo cliente, que muere apenas da la vuelta y casi jura que su rostro debió volverse pálido.

El hombre quien pone una sonrisa algo tensa, parece confundido de su expresión.

—Disculpe joven, estaba buscando la sala donde se encuentra Terada-san, tenemos una reunión pero no conozco mucho de este planetario—dice el hombre calmadamente, pero ella sigue viéndolo en shock.

Claramente no es como ni cuando ella espera volver a ver a Hanako-san, sobre todo porque el hombre frente a ella no se parece casi en nada al niño fantasma que fue su primer amor. El hombre frente a ella, un año o dos mayor que ella, no es tan alto, pero claramente le saca varios centímetros a ella. Sus ojos son rojizos aun, pero tirando más a un castaño rojizo y su cabello corto es similar a como siempre lo llevo.

Hanako.

Hanako está frente a ella.

Quiere abrir la boca, decir cualquier cosa, pero nada sale de su boca, solo una leve sonrisa nerviosa que casi llega a las lágrimas.

—¿Estas bien?—pregunta el chico colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

Ella debe tragarse las lágrimas, porque nota en sus ojos el claro no reconocimiento de su persona. En esta ocasión no está dentro de una pintura, esta es la vida real, una vida donde Hanako claramente parece haber vuelto a la vida, pero a diferencia de ella, no parece tener conocimiento previo de antes.

Lo cual estaría bien.

Eso sería bueno.

La vida de Hanako había sido tan dura.

Pero igualmente esto duele, muchísimo en su interior.

Aun así logra embozar una sonrisa, algo falsa, pero convincente.

—Lo siento solo…no importa—dice luchando contra su propia voz ahogada, tose un poco para aclarar su garganta—por supuesto que lo guiare con el señor Terada—dice girando rápidamente su rostro para dar algunos pasos sin que la vea casi llorar.

De reojo nota como el hombre la sigue algo de cerca, pero no suficiente.

Su mano en su hombro había sido cálida.

Estaba vivo.

Vivo atrás de ella.

Y no podía pensar en nada inteligente para decir.

De pronto siente que el hombre se detiene levemente y ella lo hace por inercia, viendo como este se queda viendo un holograma que está haciendo preguntas a un grupo de turistas. Ella no puede evitar sonreír cuando dos niños están curiosos por saber cuál es el punto más frio del universo y se divierten ante una respuesta que claramente no les da una respuesta porque es una nebulosa.

Ella habla antes de pensarlo.

— El lugar más frío del Universo fue revelado gracias al trabajo llevado a cabo con el Telescopio Espacial Hubble y el Observatorio Europeo Austral. Se trata de la joven nebulosa planetaria Boomerang, situada a 5000 años-luz en la constelación de Centaurus. En ella, la luz de la estrella central reflejada en las partículas de polvo, origina un formidable destello azulado. Fotografiada con la Wide Field Planetary Camera 2 y empleando unos 1000 segundos de observación a través de un filtro amarillo-verde, se trata de uno de los objetos más fríos conocidos hasta el momento—dice ella en voz alta para sí misma.

Los ojos de Hanako vuelven a verle sorprendidos, antes que ella retome la caminata.

Un dato no tan importante, pero si curioso.

—Sabes mucho del espacio—comenta el hombre caminando ahora a su lado, ella intenta no verlo, no sabe que podría pasar.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Es parte de mi trabajo—dice de forma esquiva, golpeándose mentalmente por no hablar más cuando tiene la oportunidad de oro frente a ella.

El hombre frunce el ceño, ella lo ve de reojo.

—No lo creo—dice este y ella gira a verle sorprendida, ahora este es quien esquiva su mirada—Durante mi vida he pasado por diferentes observatorios…saber cosas como el lugar más frio del universo con esa precisión…no es pate de tu trabajo. Supongo que te gusta mucho el espacio—admite este sonriendo de una forma, que su corazón duele al ver a Hanako en ella.

Se detiene cuando llegan a la oficina del jefe, ella gira curiosa sin saber cuándo llegaron y como lo guio ahí. Casi jura que en los últimos momentos lo siguió casi por inercia y no al contrario.

Ignora eso.

Aun a su edad, no ha sido la persona más chispa de todas.

Sousuke siempre se preocupa demasiado por ella.

—Supongo que me gusta—admite con un rostro melancólico, recordando a Hanako en el tejado de la academia hablando sobre estrellas.

La mano del choco termina frente a ella, haciéndola pestañear confundida.

—Yugi Amane—se presenta este con una sonrisa demasiado tentativa.

Por supuesto que tendría ese nombre.

Toma su mano de forma dubitativa.

—Yashiro Nene—dice con algo más de seguridad apretando la mano.

Ambos se separan y comparten una leve sonrisa antes que ella toque la puerta de forma tranquila. Se escucha un ligero permiso para entrar y ella está a punto de despedirse, para ser detenida por una mano que sujeta su hombro. Su rostro se sonroja cuando el rostro de Hanako…no…el rostro de Amane está demasiado cerca de ella. Culpa a su yo adolecente que vive dentro de ella para quedar roja como un tomate.

—¿Cuánto falta para tu turno?—cuestiona casi atrapándola en la mirada, como paso tantas veces antes.

— horas—susurra casi por inercia.

Si alguien le preguntaba su nombre casi podía jurar haberlo olvidado.

Sobre todo porque el chico sonríe de forma tan…poco legal.

—Mi reunión con Terada-san se atrasara tal vez dos horas, así que tal vez si salimos al mismo tiempo pueda invitarte a algo de tomar para hablar sobre las maravillas del espacio—dijo con tanta seguridad y probablemente pudo haber dicho cualquier estupidez que solamente hubiera asentido.

Es como.

¿Te gustan las cucarachas?

Claro.

Nadie niega nada a esa mirada.

—Excelente—dice el chico antes de alejarse y dejándola a ella con el rostro rojo como un tomate.

¿Eso era una cita?

Chilla internamente y siente todo su interior una bomba atómica detonada en el espacio.

Pero por primera vez en su segunda vida.

Siente que no le falta nada.

.

Yugi Amane por otro lado sonríe cuando Terada no entiende que hace ahí y de que supuesta reunión habla. Ese hombre no tiene que saber nada, igual lo conoce desde niño que siempre fue al observatorio todo el tiempo para ver las estrellas. Incluso antes que entrara al programa espacial para ser astronauta. También que este ignora como hace algunas semanas volvió para un paseo a la nostalgia cuando la vio.

A la extraña mujer que sonreía a todos y ayudaba a los niños, tan similar a la chica que aparecía casi siempre en sus sueños.

Tan atrayente.

Con una sonrisa encantadora.

Con algo que le atraía como un insecto a la luz.

Casi de una forma mayor que el espacio.

—Ocupo que me entretengas por dos horas—fue lo único que le dijo al viejo Terada que casi se va de espaldas.

Sonrió levemente viendo por el ventanal, a la chica llamada Yashiro Nene sonreír a un grupo de niños mientras explicaba algo sobre el espacio.

No solía obsesionarse tanto.

Pero el solo verla.

Ver como se sonrojo a su contacto o como sus grandes ojos marrones parecían brillar.

No podía esperar a que pasaran dos horas.

**Fin**

_Espero les gustara._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
